Girl next door
by OfficialMariaK
Summary: When the Grace sisters just seemed to cross Hamada and Di' Angelo's mind. Will it be easy having to deal with the same situation everyday?Really bad at summaries. Thalico and Hirogo. This story is dedicated and is pretty much a (late) birthday present to Wavemoon, my bestie. May be bad, but I tried I guess?
1. Chapter 1

First, I recommend listening to this before reading this. Its 'Girl Next Door by Emblem3. My very first BH6/PJO crossover one-shot. Be warned. This is Thalico and Hirogo. No like-no read. Tadashi is alive. I love him too much to keep him gone

BTW, I got the idea from a Hirogo playlist I found on 8track. So whoever created it deserves credit. Sadly, I know not who you are but thanks for the idea.

Fic is dedicated to Wavemoon. Happy Birthday, Wave!

I own nothing

Hiro's POV

Its not everyday you find out your cousins are coming to visit. Aunt Cass sister, Persephone (Lets just say she's Nico, Bianca, and Hazel's mom) who is also my aunt are coming along with her husband and kids, aka, my cousins and uncle. I never really knew until Aunt Cass received a call from them. Apparently, they live in New York.  
>~Flashback~ I was in my room, upgrading the gang's suits. Tadashi was in the garage working on one of his projects that were due tomorrow. I was upgrading Honey Lemon's chemical ball purse when I heard a loud squeal come from downstairs. It was so loud, it made me jump and accidently drop the purse, making it throw a chemical ball. At least it flew out the window…hehe. I pick up the purse and set it on my bed, along with the other suits and run downstairs to check on Aunt Cass.<br>However, I end up missing a step and end up tripping.  
>"Ow!"<br>"Hiro, are you alright, sweetie?"  
>I groan and slowly stand.<br>"Im fine, Aunt Cass, but are you?"  
>"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"<br>I roll me eyes. "Im fine, Baymax"  
>"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"<br>"A zero. Don't worry-"  
>I was interrupted by another one of Aunt Cass's squeals. "Oh my goodness, I cant wait to see you!...In 3 days?...great! Oh I can't wait to tell Hiro and Tadashi all about it…Good bye!"<br>"Tell us all about what, Aunt Cass?" I ask, making my way to the kitchen, where she hangs up the phone, jumping up and down clapping her hands. She turns to me with a huge grin.  
>"Oh, Hiro this is so exciting! You're finally going to meet your cousins and uncles!" she exclaims, hugging me so tightly I thought I was going to pass out.<br>"Can't…breathe…" I manage to choke out.  
>Aunt Cass immediately lets go and mumbles a quick sorry.<br>"Since today was such a great day, I shall prepare wings for dinner! Can you tell Tadashi to come help me while you go close the Café, dear?" she asks, taking out all the necessary ingredients for tonight's dinner.  
>I nod and run downstairs to the garage, where I see Tadashi talking on his phone, his cheeks flushed. He doesn't seem to notice me presence. I smirk. I so know whom he's talking to and have a precious plan to embarrass him.<br>I know I sound mean, but he's embarrassed me thousands of times in front of Gogo. Wait…have I mentioned? Yes, I have a huge crush on her. Tadashi's always teases me about her.  
>I silently clear my throat and shout at the top of my lungs:<br>"Tadashi has a crush on-OOF!" I was interrupted when he threw a basketball at me.  
>He motions me to cut it out. I stick my tongue at him.<br>"What do you want?" he mouths before replying to Honey but keeping his gaze on me.  
>"Aunt Cass wants you to help her prepare dinner" I say.<br>He nods and mouths 'Tell her I'll be there in a second'  
>I nod and head back up to the Café. I switch the sign to closed and lock the doors, cutting off the lights as I made my way back upstairs.<br>Tadashi was off the phone and helping Aunt Cass. They seemed to be having fun chatting.  
>"Hiro, get over here" Tadashi says. I raise an eyebrow but obey.<br>"What's wrong?" I ask.  
>Tadashi smiles.<br>"Have you every heard of our uncles and cousins who live up in New York?"  
>I shake me head, having my clue whatsoever.<br>"They're coming over to visit!" Aunt Cass shouts, raising her arms in excitement. I still don't see what's so great about that. I mean, its just a family visit, right?

However, I never figured the events that would take place during this...visit 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro's POV

It had been 2 days since the Di' Angelo's had came to visit. Aunt Cass and Persephone Di' Angelo are sisters. Tadashi, Nico, and I always have the time of our lives when they come to visit.

Usually, I'd by programming updates or designing new inventions. Well, I do when Nico and Tadashi are out. Although we all hang, they prefer to talk about 'older guy stuff'

Not today

The sound of beeping was how it all started and how I found out about the new neighbors. I, thinking it was the fire alarm due to one of Aunt Cass's failed meals, hurried downstairs. I didn't see her in the kitchen on the way down, though Instead of the crowd of people Im used to seeing every morning, I find the Café empty and spot Aunt Cass looking out through the glass winodw.

"Aunt Cass, what's going on?"

She slightly jumps at the sound of my voice and turns. When she realized it was me, she smiles and looks back outside

"We have new neighbors!" she exclaims.

She turns to see me and motions me beside her

"Come here, Hiro. Take a look!"

I walk up next to her and take in the view. I notice that the beeping came from transportation and moving trucks.

"We should welcome them. Their license plate reads New York. They must be nervous of the whole new environment " I state

Aunt Cass gasps and wraps me in a bone-crushing hug

"Oh, Hiro! My little genius. Your right as always. I should prepare some of my famous pastries as a welcome present"

She scurries away behind one of the counters. She grabs her apron and takes out all sorts of ingredients for her delicious dessert. I chuckle and turn my attention back to the action.

A blonde woman with different sorts of color highlights begins to unload boxes from one of the cars. She carefully sets them down while a blonde boy gets out of the car and starts to help her take them into their new home. Right after he went in, a black-haired man comes out and shouts something inside. He continues to argue until a teenage girl (she had a hoodie over her head so I couldn't quit see her face) comes out, her arms crossed.

"Hiro!"

I immediately spin around

"Yea?"

"What's so interesting out there?"

I shrug and turn my gaze back to the view

"Nothing, really. Im just bored"

Aunt Cass chuckles

"Don't worry, sweetie. Nico and Tadashi only went to sign him up to a new school. They'll be back really soon"

"On a weekend?"

Apparently, no one was home. They wanted to get to know the place. You know, since their new and all

Then, I saw someone I didn't expect to see until Monday.

A yellow and purple motorcycle had pulled up to the driveway. The driver parked just in front of our new neighbor's driveway.

The girl with the black hoodie turned to face the driver. With her helmet on, you couldn't really tell who it was

The driver then reached for the buckle and undid it. After removing her helmet, she swayed her short black hair around. That's when I caught a glimpse of who she was

It was…Gogo?

The other girl removed her hoodie. With a huge grin, she ran towards the speedster.

To be honest, the girl and Gogo looked strangely alike. Im not kidding. They could've past by like twins. Except the other girl was a little taller than Gogo.

Suddenly, the whole family came out and joined the two girls in a bone crushing hug.

The older woman with highlights kissed Gogo's forehead before wrapping her arms around her. After that, the older girl grabbed Gogo's arm and pulled her towards the house.

Before going outside, I saw Gogo point towards my direction. The other girl nods and tells her a few words before they both nod and continue their way in.

"Was that Gogo?" I hear Aunt Cass ask

"Yep" I reply.

"You should invite them over" she says.

"I don't know. She did point at the café" I say

"Maybe they caught you staring" she replies with a giggle.

I blush at the thought. That would be embarrassing

~Moments later~

Aunt Cass had yet finished making her sweets. Now I had to take them to the house next door.

"Hold them carefully and don't drop them" Aunt Cass instructed, handing me the baked goods.

"So I just hand it to them and leave, right?" I ask

Aunt Cass shakes her head

"No. Greet them and offer them any help. Tell them if they ever need anything, we're next door or Gogo could bring them over. She seems to have a bonding with them"

I nod understandingly and push the door with me feet.

Since its right next door, it took me just a few steps to be at their front door

I take a deep breathe and knock 3 times.

I heard foot steps and before I knew it, the door had opened.

The girl who had a black hoodie on a while ago opened. She smiled

"Can I help you, kid?"

I gulp and simply hand her the package

"My aunt would like you to keep this. If you need anything, were next door. My anme is Hiro Hamada. By the way"

"Thalia Garce" she relies

Grace? I think I even heard Gogo mention that name.

I remain quite until this sort of question popped into my mind

"Um…I think you know a friend of mine. Are you and Gogo friends?" I ask

She grins

"Is this what its all about? Are you my sisters's boyfriend?"

My eyes widen and try to come up with something to say

"W-what?! N-no! I j-ust…"

Then it hit me.

Did she just say sister?

"Yea, I said sister" she says

Crap! I said that out loud?

"Yea, you said it out loud"

"Gah! Listen, me and Gogo are just friends"

She smirks

"Right" she says, only that she dragged the word out

"Yea, so see you later"

I wave quickly and jog back to the café

I swore I could've heard her chuckle 


	3. Chapter 3

I recommend listening to this song first before reading any other chapters. Its 'Girl next door' by emblem3

~Few days later~

"Are they there? Do you see them? Are they close?"

"Hiro, kid, just calm down"

"I see Thalia"

"Where?!"

I burst out laughing. Nico scowls

"Don't do that again"

You should've s-seen y-your f-face" I say between laughs

He rolls his eyes and playfully punches me

"Oh, I'll get you back, kid. You'll see"

Oh, have I explained? It was confirmed that the family that moved in next door was Gogo' family. We found out that Gogo's family usually lived in New York but Gogo came here with her Aunt. Gogo's real name was Leiko Tanaka 'Grace', something we didn't even know about. The girl I handed the pastries was her sister, as we know, and Nico seemed to have a sudden attraction to her. The woman with the highlights, Hera Grace, was her mom (What's up with the family and highlights?) The guy with blonde hair was her brother, Jason Grace, and the older man was her father, Zeus Grace. Her parents had some…unique names, but then again, who am I to judge?

"Are you two still spying on those girls?" we hear Tadashi ask

"No!" we reply in unison, not looking away from the small window

He laughs

"I swear, you two are lovesick" he says

I smirk

"Why would you say that, 'Dashi? I never said a word about you and Honey"

I feel something rubbery hit my head. Does he have a thing about throwing stuff at me?

"Did he just throw a ball at you?" Nico asked with a chuckle, glancing between Tadashi and I

"No, Nico. He simply threw me an elephant. Nothing to worry" I say, adding a hint of sarcasm

"He's used to it" Tadashi shouted

"True" I mutter

"You know, you guys should 'woman up' (Yes, he did send a wink my way) and go talk to those girls" Tadashi says

Nico and I exchange glances, then turn to look at him. It was easier said than done

Sadly, next thing we know, we're outside.

"You should go talk to Thalia first "I whisper

He shakes his head

"Nope. You should go talk to Gogo first. At least you know her. I don't know anything about Thalia"

We admit it, though. It wasn't our first chat with those girls but it still took us time

"What do we tell them?"

He shrugs

"We should just say hi"

I roll my eyes

"Wow. We're getting somewhere, aren't we?"

Then, the girls notice us for the first time. It must've been the fact that they were busy talking and working on Gogo's motorcycle

"Hey guys" Thalia says with a wave. Gogo smiles and waves, too

I tired to bring up my hand. Believe me I did, but I couldn't. I knew Nico had to feel about the same

He mans up though. Or should I say 'woman up'? Oh, forget it

"Hey, girls. Hiro and I we're wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon at our Aunt's Café?"

Out of anywhere in San Fransokyo, it just had to be the Lucky Café, didn't it? Can you believe how Aunt Cass would react when she finds out we brought girls? She'll tease us forever. Not to mention Tadashi. Possibly Bianca and Hazel will, too. Yea. Lets just see how that goes

The two girls glance at each other and smile then turn to us and nod.

"Sure thing, nerd" Gogo says, looking straight at me with a grin

I notice Nico snicker. Yea. Good luck to you too, man. I bet you'll screw up as much as I will during our time with the Grace sisters

"Of course we will, death breath" Thalia says, staring at Nico with a smile of her own

I cant help but chuckle a little. Death breathe. Haha, good one. He likes dark stuff, right?

He glared, but you couldn't tell if it was really a glare because despite of everything, he was smiling

Suddenly, Thalia's watch went off. She observed it and turned to Gogo, having a silent conversation. She then turns back to us

"So tonight, right?"

Nico and I nod

"Ok. Well we must go. We'll see you boys later"

She walked off, Gogo following

We walked back to the café 


	4. Chapter 4

~Next Day~

Last night went well, except for the fact that Aunt Cass kept winking at us during our hang out. Not to mention the way she teased us after they had left

~Flash back~

"I think I heard their heartbeat. It was so loud. They have a thing for you boys!"

"Aunt Cass, that's not true, or else we would've heard them" I say

Nico nodded, agreeing

"Besides, we've only just met"

"That doesn't mean anything. Oh, you all would make the cutest couples ever. Thalia and Nico and Hiro and Gogo. Just imagine it"

"I cant and wont. We're just friends who don't have but less than 2 weeks since we met. Well, in Nico's case...but still" I clarify

She shrugs with a smile and finishes cleaning up the tables

~End of flashback~

They invited us over to their house tonight. They said it would only be fair if we'd see their home since they saw ours

Oh course we agreed. It would be kind of disrespectful not to. Besides, they might think it would be a little rude

We we're on our way to the Grace residence right now, both a nervous wreck. I mean, come on! We'll see their parents and brother. It would be a little…awkward. We'll see her dad most of all. Im lucky if Im still alive tomorrow

Before we knew it, we were at their front steps

"Knock" I whisper

"You knock" Nico replies

"Your gonna let your younger cousin knock for you?" I ask

He nods

"What if I knock and they open the door right away, causing me to fall and get seriously injured and pass out? What if after that fall I end up in a coma? Your going to get in so much trouble"

He scoffs

"Is this really my 'genies, graduated-from-high school-at 13 cousin'?"

"Are you really my 'brave, not-afraid-of-anything cousin'?"

"Touché"

He raises his hand to know but the door immediately opened

And there stood…both Grace sisters. But something seemed different. Something that made them seem more beautiful.

Wait, they weren't wearing make up. I guess that's just their true beauty. What people say it true. Ha, who knew?

Thalia opened the door a little wider and ushers us in

"We're home alone!" Gogo exclaims with a wide smile

Nico and I exchange looks. We seem to do this a lot

"You never told us. Do you want us to-uh-leave?" I ask

They shared a glance and busted out laughing

"No way! That's the whole reason why we invited you guys over. Our parents and Jason we're going out tonight and allowed Gogo and I to stay" Thalia explains

Gogo nods in agreement

"Besides, we needed company"

"And you girls chose us to come over?" Nico asks

"Of course" they both reply

"So what are we gonna do?" I ask

Thalia smiles mischievously

"Oh you'll so see" she says

I didn't exactly like the idea of that.

~Linebreak~

"So this is what you two had planned?" I asked, throwing my water balloon upwards and catching it before it hit the ground

"Yep. Who's up for a game?" Gogo asks

"Are you guys insane? Its dark outside!" Nico exclaims

"So? That's makes the game even funner!" Thalia replies

I smirk

"Really? Then think fast" Instead of throwing the balloon at Thalia, I throw it at Gogo

Her jaws drop, not believing what I'd just done

"Oh no you didn't" she says

I laugh

"Oh yes I did"

Her face is then replaced with a grin as she picks up two balloons from her bucket and throws one at her sister and me

"Revenge is sweet"

We were a laughing mess tonight. Throwing balloons at each other and in every direction

However, then this small incident happened. Thalia slipped on the wet grass. Nico was nearby. She fell on him. She was on top of him. Im done explaining. Gogo and I had to wake them from their little…moment

Sadly, happiness never lasts forever and it was past 10 pm, which meant we had to get back to the café before we get a lecture from Aunt Cass and Aunt Persephone

We were obviously soaked by the end of the game. Lets just hope we don't end up sick or else we'd have to receive care from Baymax, which can be extremely irritating. I love the big balloon, but he could get annoying with all the health care lectures and unnecessary treatments

"We have to go, girls" Nico says

"Yea we do, too. Our parents might be on their way now" Thalia replies

They continued to stare. I glanced to see if Gogo was watching this. She was staring with the same impatience I felt. But then, her eyes met mine, which caused my to quickly turn away, by face starting to heat fast. I was lucky it was dark or I would've been busted

"Thalia, we have to go, remember?" Gogo asks

They finally woke from their daze and chuckled nervously

"Uh…well…yea…I guess we do" she replies, stuffing her hands into her drenched jeans

"See you two tomorrow?" I ask

The two girls nod. It was strange I could still manage to make out their movements in the darkness

With a wave, we walked to the café

However, how was I suppose to know what these girls did every night? 


	5. Chapter 5

It would be a great idea if you'd also listen to 'She's not afraid' by One Direction for this chapter and the next

~Next Day~

I knew we'd get a lecture from our aunts and even my brother. It was clear.

Last night after we left the two girls, we tried to sneak past all the rooms quickly and quietly, despite the squeaky sound of our wet cloth. Sadly, that meant we also had to get to bed before we woke Tadashi.

That part did not go well

~Flash Back~

I slowly climbed the last staircase before turning on the lamp beside my bed. Tadashi had good hearing, and I just had to step on a Lego, didn't I?

"Ow!"

I clutch my foot, carefully rubbing it.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Nico asks

I nod

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

I groan

Im not sure if it was my shout, Baymax shifting, or Nico's voice that made my brother shot in bed, fully awake. He turned towards us, rubbed his eyes and then blinked. He scowled

"What are you two doing up? I understand Nico, but you Hiro? And why are you both wet?" he whispers/shouts

"Its my fault, Tadashi" Nico says

I shake my head

"No its not. It was mine" I say, glancing at him

We have another silent conversation with our eyes

"Boys, what's going on? Why are you so up so late?" Aunt Cass called from the doorway

Nico, Tadashi, and I exchanged looks.

"That's just what I was asking Hiro, aunt Cass" Tadashi replies

"You were asking me too, dude" Nico says

"Nico, what did you do?" Aunt Persephone followed, now standing just behind aunt Cass, both exhausted.

"Why are you both soaking wet?" they both exclaimed/asked

"I…" he started, scratching his neck

"We went to go check out that new arcade that opened up but we got carried away with the time so that's why we're here so late. We promise not to do it again. Come home late, I mean. About being wet, well, lets just say we got sprayed by water hose fmor the kids across town" I say in a hurry to changed the topic

Suddenly, I sneeze.

"Uh oh" I mutter

They all turn to look at me. Only Nico had a troubled look

"We need to have a chat, young man" Aunt Cass says strictly

I sigh and follow behind as we start to head to the living room. Tadashi gets out of bed and also walks out with us

~Flashback ends~

Here we were. Nico and I. Each in one bed, staring at the ceiling with a boy of Kleenex and different medicines on our side

"Why were you blaming it all yourself, Neeks?" I ask, turning to him

He grabs a Kleenex and wipes his nose before replying

"You were trying to take it all on yourself. I couldn't let you do that, kid"

I chuckle

"Thanks, Nico"

I turn towards the window.

It was strange just how it could get so dark so quickly.

Then something…or should I say someone…caught my eye

I sat up to get a better view

It was Gogo. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a tank top. She was standing right next to her bike and started the engine

Thalia then came running out, slowly closing the door.

Both girls had huge grins as they got on the motorcycle and left

Did they just sneak out?

"Hiro! You should lay down, little cousin" a female voice said

I quickly turned to see who had talked. Hazel was standing there with our dinner, one plate in each hand. Bianca was next to her, holding two cups of what seemed like soda

"I was just looking outside" I reply

"He hasn't gone anywhere, Hazel" Nico says

Hazel nods and leaves both plates on the dresser between our beds. Bianca doing the same with the cups

"Thanks, girls" Nico and I say

Once they was gone, I turned to Nico

He sat up, grabbed his plate, and dug into his mashed potatoes.

"I saw the girls sneak out" I whisper

He turned to me and stopped his spoon midway, a few inches away from his mouth

"Where did they go?"

I shrug

"How am I supposed to know? I just saw them leave on the motorcycle dressed up as if ready for an event or occasion"

"What if they do something crazy every night?" Nico asks, putting the spoon in his mouth

I smirk

"Maybe we should spy on them" I say

There was a silence as he and I both realized just how weird that sounded

"Dude, that sounded wrong on so many levels" he says, shaking his head

"I know. We sound like stalkers" I say

"No. You sound like a stalker" he says

I roll my eyes

"We both know I didn't mean it like that"

He breaks into a fit of laughter. After a moment, I just joined in…before those laughs turned into sneezes and coughs

Why must life be so unfair?! 


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter

~Next Morning~

Gogo's POV

"Any plans today?" I ask Thalia, not looking up from my phone

She didn't reply. I looked up from my device and see her staring out the window to the left, leaning on my wall. Her face was emotionless

"Thalia-"

She cut me off

"Why am I such a fool?"

I raise an eyebrow

"What?"

She turns to me

"Those two idiots got the best of us, Gogo. Don't even think about denying that" she says, crossing her arms

"Who got the best of us? No one would ev-"

"Hamada and Di' Angelo. Those two idiots" she replies

I didn't know what to say after that. It was true, you know. They'd somehow torn down our barriers. After the jerk face Luke who broke my sister's heart, we knew we'd never deal with those kinds of things again. But here we are, failing miserably

"I can't deny that. They have gotten the best of us" I say

"And you know what?" I continue

She mutters 'what?'

"Were gonna woman up and take it. I may not know much about Di' Angelo but I know Hamada's a sweetheart and extremely smart. He's not bad company"

Thalia smiles

"They are related so he may not be any different"

I laugh

"So does that mean they're two dummy for that same reason?"

She lets out a laugh

Although we're afraid, we can't be. I've never had a boyfriend but my sister's experience was enough to tell me about guys. These boys were nothing like Luke. She told me about him cheating on her and that's when she met her best friend, Annabeth. Thalia likes to describe my friendship with Honey Lemon to hers and Annabeth's

"Your right. I shouldn't be afraid. I mean, why be afraid of those two idiots?" Thalia says

I smile

"So what are the plans for tonight, Thals?" I ask

She bites her lip. That's sort of her way of thinking. She face lights up

"I got it"

"What?"

"New game I came up with: hard to get"

"Ok, but what does that game consist of?"

"Easy. The title says it all: playing hard to get. That's to see if those two are worth fighting for"

I shake my head with a smirk

"No. That's for them to think if we're worth fighting for"

"They invited us to the park. Maybe we could set our game in action?" she asks

I nod rapidly

She smiles and raises her hand for a high-five. I gracefully accepted

Nico POV

I know we'd only just met but its ok, right? Is it ok to ask her on a date? We've known each other for over a week and half now, counting the days we only waved but didn't talk. Besides, we've spent a lot of time hanging with them. I already had everything planned out. I texted Thalia to met us at the park and to bring her sisters. Now all Hiro and I have to do is not screw this up and miss our opportunity

I was a nervous wreck. I still didn't even know if they were going to accept

Hiro was a little luckier than me. He knew Gogo was 3 years since he me her at the SFIT school. I think that's what it's called. Why hadn't he asked her earlier? I don't know

I turn to Hiro to see how he was doing.

He wasn't doing much better, though

He seemed to be having a tough time with his hair. I told him not to bother, since we we're just going to ask and later, if they accepted, have the date or whatever he would call it.

But Hiro being Hiro said he wanted to look 'professional'. What can I say? He went for it

"That's not yet necessary, little cousin" I say

He frowns at the way he'd set it and ruffled his hair for what seemed like the 30th time.

"So? Does a man propose to a woman looking like a mess even if the wedding isn't on that exact day? That's not very gentlemen-like"

Ugh, the nerve of these Hamada brothers. Yes, I speak of both. They like to keep everything perfect and on check. Mostly Tadashi, but could be the same in either sometimes

"Come on, dude, or else I'll do this alone without you"

"Haha, good luck, Neeks"

"Yea, and you'd have to do it yourself, too"

He didn't reply. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his jacket

~Park~

We walked around, searching for the Grace sisters

"Any signs of them?" I ask

Hiro shakes his head

"Nope. It's a little dark to see"

"Good point"

We spent about 5 more minutes until we heard their laughter

"We've been looking for you guys for forever" Thalia says

She wore a bark blue dress and 2-inch ankle boots. She looked…certainly stunning if I do say so myself.

Oh, right. Gogo wore black ripped jeans, vans, and a purple tank top, her usual leather jacket over it. Don't forget her sister…haha…I never did…I think

"Like what you see, Di' Angelo?" she asks teasingly

"You look…great" I say

She crosses her arms

"Really? Well, I guess you don't look so bad yourself" she says with an amused smirk.

Something didn't quit seem right. They were acting stranger than usual. Where's the fun, tough, and brave Thalia?

"So Thalia, Gogo, quick question:…"

I turn to Hiro, hoping he'd help me out a bit here.

He's looking everywhere but the girls. Yea, nice move, kid

"What question is that?" Gogo asked in a testy voice

Something about the way they spoke made me a nervous wreck

"Are we…like…doing something…wrong?" Hiro squeaked the last part. Poor kid. If I was nervous, I cant imagine just how he feels

The two girls glanced at each other and smirked

"Oh, I don't know. Are you?" Gogo replied

"I…actually…um-I-er…don't know?" he replied, rubbing his arms and smiling weakly

"Listen, we wanted to ask you two on..a…you know…" I started

"No. We don't know" Thalia says innocently

"So, why not just leave the question behind and-"

"No! I've been waiting for this too long. Gogo, I-well-I wantedtoaskyouonadate"

He takes a deep breath

"That was our question" I say

"You know, we'd be able to answer your question if we had any idea what he said" Thalia says

I sigh

"We wanted to ask you girls on a…date" I say, looking down

I glance at Hiro.

The poor kid has gone through so much. Hopefully, just hopefully, he'll get it his way this-

"Ok" they both say

I look up and see the girls smiling warmly at us

"Wait…did you…did-" Hiro started

"Yes we accepted, nerd" Gogo says, ruffling his hair

I laugh

"You know, it took him quit a while to do his hair"

He blushed and glared at me

"Aww, did you really? Just for me?" Gogo says, grabbing him by the shoulders

He chuckles nervously

"Well…yea"

The two girls give each other one last glanced and nodded before turning back to us

"So when's the date?" Thalia asked

Crap. Hiro and I didn't quit plan that one 


End file.
